villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Crusader
The Crusader, better known as Not Important, is the protagonist of the 2015 video game, Hatred. Because of his hatred for humanity, Not Important decides to kill as many people as he possibly can and hopes to have the most violent death. The isometric shooter has been controversially received by critics and players alike largely due to Not Important's misanthropic tendencies and willingness to violently murder civilians and policemen. Biography Nothing much is known about Not Important's backstory nor how he came to be a mass killer, but it is known that Not Important is a misanthropic insane killer who shows no remorse for his victims nor the ones he killed. He describes his murders as being part of a "genocide crusade" to eradicate all human life from the city of New York. After killing a drugged hostage in his basement, Not Important leaves home and begins to kill any civilian. After his initial rampage, he enters a police station at One Police Plaza district to murder all remaining police officers before entering the sewers to brutally kill a team of S.W.A.T. officers. Having escaped a retaliating hipster by hijacking a train, Not Important discovers that there is a nuclear power plant in New Jersey and begins to plan on destroying the facility. After slaughtering everyone in the train, Not Important steals an armed S.W.A.T. van and massacres Triad gangsters and civilians in Chinatown. With the military in pursuit, Not Important finds a politician named José Morales gathering the remaining population. He murders Morales and all the remaining civilians before raiding Fort Oconor to obtain C4 explosives. After overwhelming the military, Not Important declares himself a "One Man Army" before leaving the fort. He storms the nuclear power plant, places C4 charges in the facility, and tries to coerce an engineer into overloading the reactor (which would erase the city from the earth). Frustrated in the engineer's reluctance, he murders the engineer and types in the code 666 to overload the reactor. A group of soldiers arrive and he laughs maniacally as he is shot down. With his last bit of strength, he states that he wonders if his explosives will work, then activates the trigger that completely destroys New York City. After realizing the city is destroyed, he posthumously mutters "Well, they did." Personality Not Important is a misanthropic psychopath who will stop at nothing to lead a one-man war against New York City. He is utterly contemptuous and sardonic for humanity, meaning that he is more than happy to execute anyone who stands in his path regardless of race, gender, or sexuality. He also seems to be mentally unstable, giving his misanthropic tendencies and maniacal laughter near the end of the video game. Villainous Acts *He kidnapped someone, tortured then ended the life of his victim. *He committed numerous brutal murders through the game, aiming cops as well as unarmed civilians, in the sake of "purification". He usually killed his victims through firearms, but sometimes executed them more violently via slashing their throats or crushing their headss with his boots or the butt of his firearm. *He slaughtered everyone in a train, then diverted said train after murdering its driver. *He invaded and completely wrecked numerous buildings and public places, including a park, police station full of survivors of his rampage and a nuclear facility. *He melted a nuclear reactor within New York, causing the nuclear facility to explode, thus erasing New York City and its inhabitants from the map (> 8 million victims). Quotes Gallery Pictures Hatred Protagonist vs Civilian01.jpg|Not Important executing an innocent civilian. Hatred3.jpg|Not Important preparing for his rampage. 717.jpg|Not Important brutally killing a cop. Hatred.jpg|Not Important enters a police station. Drugged victim RIP NOT Imp. basement.jpg|Not Important murdering his first kill, a drugged victim. Not IMPORTANT in his house.jpg|Not Important in his house. Not Important nuke.jpg|Not Important at the nuclear plant. Videos Not Important's end|Not Important blows up New York City after being fatally shot by a group of soldiers. Trivia *He possesses the paranormal capacity to regenerate after each murder. Thereby, Not Important might be a personification of Death incarnate. This is further supported by the Steam Trading Cards. *It is rumoured that Not Important's voice actor is John St. John, who also voiced Duke Nukem. However St. John has refused to confirm this. *Not Important was originally going to be an unnamed protagonist. However, creator Destructive Creations have since called him "Not Important" after the name became popular among fan circles. *Due to Not Important's cruelty and savagery in the game, Hatred was originally removed from Steam Greenlight after the trailer's controversial reception. After backlash from users on censorship, Gabe Newell emailed an apology to Destructive Creations regarding this and placed the game back on Steam. The game has since become a best seller upon its launch on Steam. *Although it's not stated, there's been some hints that Not Important may be a military veteran. Evidence of this include his typical attire and his knowledge of how to use military weapons and vehicles. Also, if he was a veteran then post traumatic stress after having been in a warzone might offer some explanation to his twisted mental state. *Strangely enough, he is referred to as "The Hero" by the game's developers. Category:Genocidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Criminals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Burglars Category:Malefactors Category:Symbolic Category:Military Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mascots